


How To Become A Teenage Werewolf (For Dummies)

by wordsbestunsaid



Series: You're A What?! [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Canon-Typical Gore, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Werewolves, and yet scott still gets bitten, the scisaac is more of a mentioned crush?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 20:37:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6535393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsbestunsaid/pseuds/wordsbestunsaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>exactly what it says on the tin</p>
            </blockquote>





	How To Become A Teenage Werewolf (For Dummies)

**Author's Note:**

> so my amazing beta and i were talking about how scott would be a werewolf in this ‘verse since peter never went nuts. we eventually figured that it would still be a rogue (or semi-rogue) alpha that bites him. however, he now has the help of an amazing alpha (the beautiful, gorgeous, brilliant talia hale)
> 
>  **disclaimer:** there is implied/referenced scisaac although it’s only in the form of a crush/infatuation/attraction on scott’s end and it doesn’t mention isaac’s feelings on the subject unless you (like me) like reading between the lines.

Scott McCall was kind of an idiot.  When Stiles Stilinski had shown up on his doorstep at midnight asking if he wanted to go out into the preserve he should have said no.  It would have been fine.  He could have gotten a nice night’s sleep and been up in time for lacrosse the next day.  But the problem was he was too tempted.  Because the Hales lived in the preserve.   _Isaac Lahey_ lived in the preserve.

It was no secret that Scott had a big fat stinking crush on Isaac.  The longing looks he shot him in the locker room didn’t go unnoticed by anyone.  However, Isaac and Scott existed in completely different social circles.  Isaac was one of the Hales in all but name.  And the Hales… Well, they were a force to be reckoned with.  They had their own clique of sorts containing Isaac, Vernon Boyd IV, Erica Reyes, Cora Hale, Laura Hale, and Derek Hale.  They rarely talked to anyone outside of their clique, although there was no shortage of people vying for their attention.  Somehow, it was still a mystery to Scott, Stiles had managed to keep Derek as a friend, despite the fact that their friendship started when they were in grade school before cliques and popularity.  The point was that Scott knew he didn’t stand a chance, but that didn’t stop him from taking any opportunity to see Isaac.  Which was how he got into this whole mess.

It happened on a Sunday night (or Monday morning as the case may be).  Stiles had called him, telling him he was sneaking into the preserve to see Derek and asked if Scott wanted to tag along.  Scott had refused at first, he wanted to be well rested in order to ace lacrosse tryouts.  But, after Stiles mentioned that Isaac did in fact live with the Hales, he agreed to go with him.  So there they were, in the heavily wooded area of the preserve.  They had only been in the actual preserve for about three minutes when they heard the blaring sirens of a cop car.  Stiles cursed softly under his breath and stopped abruptly, turning towards the sirens with a grin, motioning for Scott to run.  Scott hid behind a tree a few feet away, close enough that if there was a problem he could help.  “Dad, how are you doing?” Stiles asked, trying (and failing) to act nonchalant.  Scott peeked around the side of the tree, watching the exchange carefully.

The sheriff had sighed, “What are you doing out here this late?”

“Uh, studying mold patterns indigenous to this area,” Stiles said gesturing to the leaves around him.

“Uh-huh and where’s your usual partner in crime?” the Sheriff asked, looking around as though Scott would just pop out from behind one of the trees.

“Who, Scott?” Stiles asked, still trying to catch his breath.  “Sc- Scott’s home.  Said he wanted to get a good night’s sleep for first day back at school tomorrow.  It’s just me.  In the woods.  Alone.”

The sheriff nodded before yelling, “Scott, you out there?”  Scott moved back behind the tree in a feat of swiftness he had never before displayed, his chest heaving up and down.

Scott let out a sigh of relief as the sheriff pulled Stiles away into the car, the sirens turning off as he pulled out of the preserve.  The only problem was that Scott had absolutely no idea how to get home.

An hour later Scott was still outside, banging his head on a tree.  About thirty minutes prior he’d lost his inhaler somewhere and he was pretty sure that he had passed the same tree stump like ten times.  He had decided to give up when he heard a low growl.  The next thing Scott knew he was screaming and the thing, whatever it was was running away.  His stomach throbbed from where he’d been bitten by the animal.  It looked almost like a wolf.  He howled (pun not intended) in pain, letting out short, shaky breaths.  He hesitantly pulled up his shirt, sucking in a breath at what he saw.  Clear teeth marks were visible, blood oozing down his torso.

The next thing Scott knew Isaac Lahey was in front of him.  Wearing nothing but a pair of sweatpants, worry clear in his eyes.  If Scott hadn’t been in as much pain as he was he probably would have blushed but as it was he was having a hard time thinking and breathing (losing your inhaler could be a real pain).  A second later Talia Hale appeared beside Isaac, pulling him towards her and scolding him.  She glanced at Scott, seemingly unfazed and then turned her gaze back to him, eyes zeroing in on the bite mark.  “Scott, what happened?” she asked coolly, Scott wondering how she knew his name.

Scott frowned slightly, her curiosity doing little to settle the growing bubble of anxiety in his stomach, “I, uh, I think something bit me.”

Talia exhaled, “Come, I’ll take you to a doctor.  Isaac, back home.”

Isaac looked as though he was about to protest but he must’ve seen something in Talia’s face that made him leave.  Talia gestured for Scott to follow, walking back to the Hale house with a slightly brisk pace.  When she got there she opened the passenger door to her car, ushering Scott in before walking around to the driver’s side.  Despite her urgency to get Scott into the car she drove slow and calm, the windows down and the air cool.  Her hands gripped the steering wheel loosely, despite her haste to get into the car.  

“It looked like it was a wolf that bit me,” he said, truthfully.  The minute the words were out of his mouth her gaze intensified.  She looked him up and down before nodding to herself, seemingly at peace with whatever she’d found.

“Right.  You should probably get that patched up,” before he could respond she had pulled the car into a lot and parked.

When they left the car Scott was surprised to see they were at his workplace and Dr. Deaton, the owner, was standing outside watching them silently.  Scott had no clue what his boss and the town veterinarian could do to help but figured he probably would be the best person to see about an animal bite.  He always seemed to know much more than your average veterinarian would.  Talia walked towards Deaton, gesturing for Scott to keep up.  Deaton turned wordlessly and walked to the back room, the exam room.

The gate into the back room was open and Scott knew that he was meant to follow.  He walked through the door, walking to the exam room where Deaton was rummaging through some drawers.  He turned around and gazed wordlessly at the blood on his shirt, “Scott.  That’s quite a lot of blood.”

Deaton gestured for him to sit on the exam table and Scott did.  His trust for Deaton outweighed his skepticism of Talia Hale.  “What bit you?” he asked, when Scott pulled up his shirt revealing the wound.

“I didn’t get a good look but I think it was a wolf,” Scott’s eyebrows furrowed, wolves weren’t common in California, that much he knew.

If Deaton was at all surprised he didn’t show it, his face remaining impassive as he bandaged the wound carefully, “I would check on it tomorrow morning, redo the bandage.  I’m sure Melissa has some of these laying around.”

Scott’s mom did, in fact, have the same bandages in their large first aid kit.  “Thanks,” Scott said, pulling his shirt down and hopping off of the exam table.

The drive home was quick enough, despite the darkness.  He thanked Talia for helping him and then climbed back in through his window, the same way Stiles had.  It was only once he laid down in his bed that he realized with a groan that he’d lost his inhaler.

The next day when Scott woke up his inhaler was on his bedside table and the bite wound had completely healed.  And that’s the story of how Scott McCall became a werewolf.

**Author's Note:**

> come chat with me on [tumblr](http://www.wordsbestunsaid.tumblr.com)


End file.
